The invention relates to a mobile receiver unit for controlling an actuator for setting a pan and/or tilt angle of a camera, said unit having a display device to display an image captured by the camera, a control device to define the control commands for the actuator and a transmitter unit to transmit the control commands to the actuator. The invention also relates to a method for operating the mobile receiver unit as well as to a computer program.
Pan/tilt cameras are used to monitor public or private buildings or open public spaces, streets, stations, factories etc. Such cameras can be adjusted for pan and tilt and can therefore be directed onto the desired monitoring region. The control of the pan/tilt camera takes place by means of a joystick. The image data captured by the pan/tilt camera are transmitted to a display screen for viewing.
The Korean patent application KR 207 012 49 06 A, which arguably represents the closest prior art, describes a system device for controlling a PTZ camera. The system device comprises a mobile unit comprising an acceleration sensor and a contact sensor. The PTZ camera is controlled by means of the acceleration data captured by the acceleration sensor and the contact data captured by the contact sensor.